Usuario discusión:Mabaro3009
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Sombras del espacio Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Sombras del espacio Wiki. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Sombra23 (Discusión) 20:24 6 sep 2009 Aqui estan totes les razes les fotos ya estan pujades --Sombra23 11:24 7 sep 2009 (UTC) El que demnaves borde = Negro fondo = Gris nombre = Sombra imagen = mightyena anchoimagen = ?¿ pie de foto = mightyena nombrereal = Jack sparrow género = Masculino edad = 15 nacimiento = 23/10/1993 fecha de nacimiento = 23/10/1993 registrado = ... hogar = Pochylandia región = Hoen clase = Psiquico y siniestro? especialidad = Psiquicos y siniestros equipo = Mightyena, alakazam, machop a la ultima evolucio, Pokémon favorito = Mightyena personaje favorito = Mightyena videojuego favorito = Zafiro otros = Paleta ayuda = Mermelada --Sombra23 11:24 7 sep 2009 (UTC) YEPAA Tiempo Quan tinguis temps afegeix una raza (Per cert el noms estan una mica canviats Cylon-Androide Predator-(La que sobra) Dinosh Gublings Tau--Thau --Sombra23 11:24 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Ku El que has de fer quan vulguis es el que jo he fet amb humans y eldhar ferlis la pagina amb aquesta informacio aixo si kan vulguis despres de fer una raza borrala de discusion jo fare el androides y plego fins nose Perdo Macabo de conectar molt be lo de las razes falta 1 pero ja la faig jo. Transfondo He començat a escriure el transfondo Samurai Descripción: Grandes luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo son fieles al honor. Alineamiento: Suelen ser gente buena o neutral. Razas: Las razas más buenas en el arte del cuerpo a cuerpo son Tau, eldar y predator Característica: Destreza DG: 1-8 Armas y armaduras: Son competentes con todas las armas cuerpo a cuerpo pero solo pueden llevar armas a distancia ligeras. Habilidades: Empezaran con 48+3 puntos de habilidad Ataque base y salvación: Nivel Ataque base SF SR SV 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 2 +1 +1 +1 +3 3 +1 +1 +1 +3 4 +2 +1 +1 +4 5 +2 +2 +2 +4 6 +3 +2 +2 +5 7 +3 +2 +2 +5 8 +4 +3 +3 +6 9 +4 +3 +3 +6 10 +5 +3 +3 +7 11 +5 +4 +4 +7 12 +6 +4 +4 +8 13 +6 +4 +4 +8 14 +7 +5 +5 +9 15 +7 +5 +5 +9 Especialidad: Sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo son míticas por eso reciben un +3 en la habilidad CaC y pueden lucha con dos armas CaC sin penalizaciones de ningún tipo. esperanza deixam mirar si trobo un esperanza que m'agradi mes y sino poso aquesta tablas llavors fes les clases tal cual estan ja farem les tables mes tard Uoooo la tabla es una obra d'art!!! si pogues t'ascenderia xd ara aure de marxar en punt les fotos del soldat y de les clases ja las fico jo Foto Bonisima la tabla!!! Ara marxo pero despres et fare un cartell per al proyecto razas en el que surtin totes les razes a la foto ola m'acabo de conectar pero estare poca estona la suficient per fer el cartell de clases saps fer *un asterisc mes peti ke akest aqui abaix es dir *caca .caca ola123 saps fer un asterisc mes petit a sota del gran? proyecto el cartell del proyecto clases es una mica raro pero es igual ja fare un altre un altre dia ara voto Categories Mas d'explicar aixo de categories per cert he començat la meva pagina d'usuario ¡ola Eoo has viist la meva pagina d'usuario? lo de celebraro jo crec k millos sera kuan tinguem 50 articles per cert la categoria razas te dos fallos primer ke els predators son krantors y despres que surt algo de Sombra del espacio wiki hem d'acabar les clases saio nomes keden dos tu fas el ultim y jo el altre tutut fes tu l'ultim ke jo preparo el seguent apartat el de dotes crec--Sombra23 15:45 8 sep 2009 (UTC) dotes generales Dotes generales: Aguante +4 en pruebas físicas de tiempo prolongado, aguantar respiración, correr,… Alerta +2 Avistar y escuchar. Ambidextrito I Des15+ Puedes atacar con las dos manos en un turno Ambidextrito II Des16+ Ambidextrito I Uso de las dos manos sin la penalización de -6 para la mala. Ataque torbellino AB 4+ Int13+ Des13+, Ataque poderoso Hieres a todos los oponente CaC que haya a tu alrededor Ataque poderoso Fue13+ Puedes restar puntos de tu CaC para efectuar un ataque si sale bien los puntos restados se suman al daño. Carga F16+ Durante el primer turno de combate en la carga haces el doble de daño. Critico AB9+ El ataque crítico se duplica 19-20/17-20 Desarme Int 13+ Puedes intentar desamar al rival, se tira 1-6 de 1 a 3 el rival te ataca y pierdes el turno de 4-6 haces un normal si ganas lo desarmas, el rival puede intentar recuperar el arma con reflejos de CD 20 Desviar balas Des16+ Puedes hacer tiradas de reflejos CD 20 para parar las balas que te lancen. Disparo corriendo Des13+ Puedes disparar cualquier arma mientras corres Disparo a larga distancia Se dobla la distancia de disparo de todas las armas. Disparo preciso Puedes disparar contra oponentes cuerpo a cuerpo sin penalización -5 Disparo rápido Des13+ Puedes disparar a toda velocidad, puedes disparar dos veces en un turno la segunda vez con penalización de -4 Dureza +3 PG Dote acumulativa Esquiva Cada turno puedes elegir un oponente para tener un +3 para esquivar sus ataques. Fuerza Fue20+ Puedes usar armas de dos manos con una sola mano. La tirada de disparo no se añade. Fortaleza +2 En salvación por fortaleza Lucha a ciegas Puedes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin ver nada. Movilidad Des13+ Esquiva +3 en CA Pericia Int+13 Puedes restar -5 a tus ataques y sumar ese turno +5 a la CA Reflejos +2 Salvación reflejos Voluntad +2 Voluntad Mente fuerte Puedes lanzar +1 conjuro del nivel que sea Compañero fiel Puedes tener una mascota con 5 PG reglas Reglas Habilidades Las habilidades se usan para resolver los obstáculos varios que encontraremos en las aventuras.Cada habilidad solo se puede subir hasta 3 al crear el personaje a partir de ahí solo se permiten dos puntos de subida por nivel Abrir cerraduras Des PiIn, Exp Reparar Int PiIn, Exp, Cyb Arte Int Psiq, Ladr, PiIn, Exp, Med, Marc Averiguar intenciones Sab Ladr Avistar Sab Exp, Ases Buscar Int Psiq, Ladr, PiIn, Exp, Med, Marc, Ases Concentración Con Psiq, Marc Informatica Int Ladr, PiIn, Cyb Disfraz Car Ladr Engañar Car Ladr Equilibrio-Salto Des Marc Esconderse Des Exp, Escuchar Sab Ladr, Exp, Hurtar, escudriñar Des Ases Pilotar vehiculo terrestre Des PiIn, Exp Moverse sigilosamente Des Ases Piruetas Des Ladr, Marc Sanar Sab Med Trepar Fue Ladr, Exp, Marc Pilotar aernonave Des PiIn Artillero Des Ases Las clases que están entre paréntesis son las cuales la habilidad en la que están es clasea, solo han de gastar un punto de habilidad para subirla si no lo es han de gastar dos. Habilidades Puertas secretas y trampas Una cosa muy básica en Sombras el espacio son puertas escondidas bajo alfombras, detrás de cuadros, en las paredes,… Es recomendable poner unas cuantas en cada dungeon para que los jugadores las descubran han de hacer un tiro de habilidad como veras a continuación: Primero el master le pone una dificultad a la puerta por ejemplo 12 se tira 1-20 y se les suma el total de puntos que tienes en esa habilidad. Otras Todas las tiradas de habilidad van así. Por ejemplo, X-3 ha de trepar un muro para poder escapar, el muro tiene dificultad 18 y el tiene 4 puntos de habilidad en trepar. Tira un dado de 20 y le sale un 11, 11+4=15 así que el tiro de habilidad falla y mientras escalaba se cae y pierde 1-6 (un punto cada 3 metros de caída). Dotes Las dotes son habilidades de clase que siempre están activas y mejoran tu destreza, fuerza, tu dureza,… O te dan nueva habilidad como permitirte luchar con 2 armas. Cada jugador empieza con 2 dotes y a partir del nivel 2 (donde también se ganan 2) cada nivel se gana una nueva dote. Niveles Cuando tu experiencia llega a una cifra subes de nivel cosa que mejora todas tus habilidades. Primero tiras otro dado de PG, a continuación distribuyes 4 puntos de habilidad, en el nivel 2 ganas un dote que tu elijas y a partir del nivel 2 cada 2 niveles ganas otro Cada 3 niveles a partir del 1 ganas 1 punto de característica para distribuirlos en fuerza, destreza,… Si eres psíquico ganas los conjuros que se te indiquen en su apartado cada nivel igual que el Medrdote. También se aumenta lo indicado en la clase de salvación. I finalmente te sube el ataque base un valor indicado. Tiradas de característica Si el jugador a de mover una roca o esquivar una trampa ara una tirada de característica son iguales que las de habilidad pero solo con el modificador de característica, sin rangos. Se tira 1-20 y se le suma el modificador, si supera o iguala la dificultad supera la prueba. Tablas Tabla de nivel Tabla de mod.caracteristica En esta tabla podrás saber la experiencia Estos son los modificadores que se necesaria para subir de nivel. han de poner en las caracteristicas Nivel experiencia Puntos Modif. 1 2500 2,3 -5 2 4000 4,5 -3 3 6000 6,7 -2 4 8500 8 -1 5 10.000 9,10,11 - 6 13.000 12,13 +1 7 16.000 14,15 +2 8 17.500 16,17 +3 9 19.000 18,19 +4 10 23.000 20 +5 Los personajes con marcadores superiores a 20 reciben +1 por cada punto de mas Combate Cib un soldado humano de 1 nivel ha entrado en combate con un drug. Primero se compara la tirada de salvación por reflejos de los dos combatientes el que tenga el numero más alto ataca primero. Cib empieza atacando la defensa del drug DF es 13 y el Cuerpo a cuerpo de Cib es 3, Cib tira 1-20 y le sale 10, al tener cuerpo a cuerpo 3 se suman, 10+3=13 así que hiere al drug. Al atacar con una garra tira 1-4 para determinar el daño hecho al monstruo, saca un 3 y el drug, al tener 4 vidas PG se queda con 1. Ahora ataca el drug, se repite el mismo proceso, pero esta vez el drug falla al sacar un número inferior a la defensa de Cib. Cib vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez a distancia con su blaster, se repite el proceso pero esta vez no se suma el cuerpo a cuerpo si no la distancia, Cib supera la defensa del drug y automáticamente lo derrota, ya que el número mínimo de daño es 1. ¿? El combate puede hacerse repetitivo con el tiempo, una manera de solucionar-lo es “ilustrándolo”. Es diferente “Cib daña y mata al drug” que “Cib se sube al drug y ágilmente le dispara en la cabeza dejándolo pulverizado”. Más reglas Si se saca un 20 se hace un ataque crítico y el daño se multiplica por dos, aunque ahí armas con reglas especiales con las que el daño es por tres o crítico es 19 y 20, etc… Cargas Cuando empieza un combate cuerpo a cuerpo si el jugador que lo empieza esta lejos y asido detectado ha de cargar, el rival puede cargar también y empezar la lucha normalmente o disparar y perder la iniciativa. Cobertura En los combates a distancia es posible parapetarse detrás de muros paredes y otros objetos, el master a de elegir los objetos que son cobertura, si se decide esconderse en una cobertura se recibe una bonificación de +1,+2 y +3 dependiendo de lo buena que sea la cobertura. Las coberturas débiles pueden romperse Asesinato Las armas acopladas y cortas hacen siempre daño crítico x5 en ataques a escondidas a parte de restar -3 a la armadura de su rival, el resto de armas solo restan el -3 haciendo un critico de x2. Muerte Cuando tus PG llegan ha 0 quedas inconciente y al llegar a -8 mueres, aunque si tus compañeros consiguen recuperar una célula tuya, te pueden clonar, o si eres un robot y tu sofwart a sobrevivido, te construyen otra vez. La pega es que pierdes un nivel y si estas al nivel 1 toda la experiencia que tienes. Cuando quedas inconciente pierdes -1 hasta que un compañero te sane estabilizándote. Combos Los combos son combinaciones entre tiradas de habilidades y combates de una tirada que se ejecutan todos seguidos en un turno para hacer una complicada y heroica acción los combos pueden ser improvisados por el master y solo pueden usarse para acciones anormales, también hay combos marcados por la aventura pero es poco frecuente A continuación dos ejemplos de combo Yunta un joven samurai a sido atacado por un helicóptero con una metralleta pesada que no le deja avanzar, escondido en su cobertura decide hacer un combo, en cuanto el helicóptero desciende lo suficiente, se dirige corriendo hacia el y hace una tirada de CD X para determinar si puede alcanzarlo, en caso de fallar la caída en este caso no seria mortal pero podría quedar inconsciente hay que tener muy en cuenta las consecuencias de fallar un combo y es mejor no arriesgar. Supera la tirada y alcanza el helicóptero, a continuación hace un ataque sigiloso al soldado de la metralleta si lo fallara el soldado podría contraatacar y en caso de hacerle daño Yunta caería, supera el ataque y se bate en un duelo normal contra el otro soldado ganando también, finalmente se acerca al piloto que intenta atacar a Yunta con una pistola de modo normal Yunta acaba matando al piloto descontrolándose el helicóptero y teniendo de volver a hacer una tirada de saltar para volver al suelo. Un joven francotirador se encuentra con un tanque en este caso decide hacer un combo para destruir el vehiculo, hace una tirada de Reflejos para esquivar su metralleta, una de trepar para llegar a la escotilla, un combate para matar al soldado que sale de la escotilla y termina por lanzar una granada dentro. Jefes finales Son personajes o criaturas con ataques especiales y que requieren en ocasiones tácticas especiales para derrotar, como combos, destruir objetos o apuntar a un sitio concreto, es preciso describir los alrededores y al jefe con precisión para dar ideas del modo de matar, sus ataques en ocasiones requieren tiradas de salvación para ser evitados. AVISO dins de regleas hi ha un cumul d'habilitats aixo ja ho farem es una taula ja la farem ara vaig a berenar y nose si em toranre a conectar Bieen Em acabat les classes!!! Yeeeah Aquesta tarda he fet un monton de coses ja casi esta tot fer ara nomes s'han de fer unes taules a l'apartat regles les dades les tens a la discusion pero no es veuen masa perke s'han barrejar et paso una foto on surten Taulas aqui estan thumb ESTAN AQUI Aqui hi han les tres taules amplia la foto y les veuras thumb dish sembla que siguin dos pero la taula de mod caracteristicas y d'experiencia (les dos de colo negre) van separades e? ja he fet les naus aqui Aqui estan tots els cazas fes un apartat de Cazas/bombarderos dins de Hangar Hangar de Aeronaves En este apartado veremos una lista con unos esquemas de nave de los que dispone el juego dentro de estos esquemas el master puede inventar nuevos modelos. Tipos Cazas/Bombarderos Los cazas y los bombarderos son las naves mas pequeñas a excepción de las capsulas son naves ágiles y veloces en velocidad normal de un gran manejo pero poca resistencia suelen ser individuales y su armamento esta echo con la intención de atacar a otros cazas o a cargueros, un grupo de cazas es mortal en asaltos a naves pequeñas. Los bombarderos son similares a los cazas pero en este caso están mas pensados para el ataque de edificios o para la destrucción de partes mas concretas en naves de batalla pequeñas. Bombardero clase Typhon Bombardero ligero de fabricación humana con un armamento muy potente es el flujo principal de los ejércitos imperiales humanos. Tamaño: 2 Tripulación: 1 o 2 (piloto y artillero opcional) Pasajeros: 3 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 10 M: 8 E: 30/20 Armas: 1 cañón láser pesado: 1-8 2 Lanzamisiles de protones: 1-12 Calibrado 1 Cañón para bombardero: 2-20 Terrestre 5 cargas 1 Torreta láser superior: 1-6 Artillero 1 Señuelo Caza C-01 Pájaro de presa Caza ligero de fabricación dinosh con un armamento muy pobre es la opción mas veloz y posiblemente el caza mas económico del mercado, es usado en el ejercito dinosh como vehiculo de avanzadilla. Tamaño: 1 Tripulación: 1 Pasajeros: 1 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 19 M: 16 E: 10/6 Armas: 2 Cañónes láser pesado: 1-8 5 señuelos Bombardero pesado Cazador predator Bombardero de creación predator es una de las pocas naves fabricadas por esta raza y es prácticamente la única nave ligera que usa el ejército depredador. Muy resistente y con un gran potencial es lenta pero indestructible y espaciosa. Tamaño: 3 Tripulación: 2,4 o 5 (pilotos y artilleros opcionales) Pasajeros: 8 Capacidad: X (con 6-8 pasajeros no hay bodega) V: 8 M: 7 E: 50/30 Armas: 1 cañón láser pesado: 1-8 2 Lanzamisiles de Némesis: 1-10 Calibrado manual 2 Torreta láser superior/inferior: 1-6 Artillero Caza Eldar Romul Caza de fabricación eldar, usado por la raza desde hace muchos años es el caza en actual uso mas antiguo de la historia, con mas de 500 años aun iguala o en algunos casos supera a vehículos actuales. Muy dinámico. Tamaño: 1 Tripulación: 1 Pasajeros: 1 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 14 M: 16 E: 14/9 Armas: 2 Cañónes telaraña de ráfaga: 1-2 seis ráfagas por cañón 1 lanzamisiles telaraña inferior: 1-10 Calibrado Si se usa contra un objetivo sin escudo envía nanobots parasito que hacen un punto de daño por turno sin acumulación. Los nanobots solo podrán ser eliminados con pruebas de informática Nanobot dificultad: 16 (El turno del disparo su daño es inevitable Caza Viper Mark II Caza principal de las fuerzas humanas, muy potente y con buenas prestaciones de agilidad es uno de los cazas mas equilibrados. Tamaño: 2 Tripulación: 1 Pasajeros: 1 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 12 M: 14 E: 18/12 Armas: 2 cañón láser ligero: 1-6 dos disparos 2 Lanzamisiles de protones: 1-12 Calibrado 2 señuelos Caza androide Rayder Único caza creado y utilizado por Cyborg es el mas veloz que se puede encontrar, por desgracia es muy poco resistente, esta dotado de Cañónes IEM muy útiles para los cyborg ya que les permiten robar los caza a sus enemigos y utilizarlos en sus mecanismo. Tamaño: 2 Tripulación: 1 Pasajeros: 1 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 16 M: 18 E: 10/8 Armas: 2 Cañónes láser ráfagas: 1-4 tres disparos en un turno 2 Cañón IEM: Inutiliza al enemigo si dura tantos turnos como el tamaño del vehiculo se inutiliza para siempre. Solo efectivo sin escudo. En atmósfera muerte instantánea Calib. 2 señuelos Caza Vyper Mark VII Se considera el mejor caza existente por el momento, fuerte, resistente, ágil y veloz. Con un motor de plasma consta de muy pocos modelos utilizados en su 75% por los ases del ejército imperial. Tamaño: 2 Tripulación: 1 Pasajeros: 1 Capacidad: Sin bodega de carga V: 18 M: 18 E: 25/15 Armas: 3 Cañónes láser ligero: 1-6 dos disparos 2 Lanzamisiles de protones: 1-12 Calibrado 1 Torreta láser inferior: 1-6 Automática Calibrado 2 Señuelos si ja farem les tables jo estare fent una cosa que he descobert mira ola ola =ola= aixi es fan subapartats petits Hey He pujat totes les fotos dels cazas y bombardes les has de colocar amb anchura 400 y al costat esquerra aixi totes estaran iguals si no tas enterat mira l'exemple del Typhon 45 Estem a punt d'arribar als 50 articles encara ke no esta molt clar ja que kuan cambio de pagina baixen y pujen --Sombra23 10:59 9 sep 2009 (UTC) Baby perque no creas una raza? aixi sera la creacio del mes xd y de pas provem el sistema molt be Tot esta be l'unic es l'article del mes en teoria l'article que guanyi es posara un fragment a la pagina principal per mirarlos tots he fet un enllaç per cert lo de 50 ARTICULOS millor cambiem la foto per no estar repetida E E Lo de las plantillas o preguntare de k va tot A per cert els tres candidats els cambiem Seran Guerra civil Periodo de paz Nuevo imperio Canvis He cambiat lo dels 50 articles com ja has vist perque no hi hagin dos fotos iguals una al costat de l'altre Naus Has fet molt be els cazas jo ara no tinc temps de fer masa res quan et conectes fes els cazas que queden jo fare els cargueros que tinc fets fins ara web la pagina esta molt be ja agafarem fotos d'alla be be ja casi em pasat tot el que tenia de fet el que falta encara no esta fet ara nomes pots fer la pagina d'usuari o crear noves coses a si tambe podem ficar fotos a les armes si vols tenvio unes quantes y creas un article dins de cada arma amb la seva foto c To enviare per correu es k aix de marxar y tinc presa --Sombra23 10:09 10 sep 2009 (UTC) adeu dins d'equip hi han armes te enviat el correu al teu hotmail pero no vav e ja parlarem ara e de marxar dew A si les armes a distancia no estan ordenades xd les armes son a dins d'equipo mb molt be lo de les fotos ja o inento solucionar jo e e fet una mica de la teva pagina si em dius la clase et puc buscar y retocar una foto Eh? Que em pasi una foto per la teva pagina? ?¿ No posa res de la pagina d'usuario he copiat la taula pero el text es diferent tancat sabias que han tret un nou reglament a wikidex que prohibeix histories, concursos, etc... per mirarlo edita la teva pagina d'usuario y gravala sense vista previa llavors et surt eing? perque sa canviat la foto?? Bien!!! La foto que has ficat a Mercenario Athura'h Queda perfecte en Elite Athura'h pero es que porta casi les mateixes armes!!! Bien!!! La foto que has ficat a Mercenario Athura'h Queda perfecte en Elite Athura'h pero es que porta casi les mateixes armes!!! ey qye tal el primer dia de la ESO m'imagino que com sempre al no canviar de cole xd per cert tenim 100 articles a si! ja de pas et dic que el meu primer dia de batchillerat molt be xd (ens an construit un institut nou es una mica...raro...) partides? que raro clases partides? jo... ya casi no et conectes y fas coses!!! haveure si et conectes de tant en tant ara com tinc menys temps em dedico a fer aventures y a crear enemics sobretot creo enemics et recomano que o facis creat un bando y fesli les tropes si vols mira Mercenarios Athura'h y Saqueadores sierra son els dos exercits que he creat jo (La part de vehicles encara no le creat aixi que nomes poso la foto del cotxe. ghjfvhj Ja no em conecto perque pels matins no tinc temps, als migdies em fa mandra i a la tarda quan acabo els deures comença les que m'agraden. Pero el dissabte otro gallo cantara...